


Table Manners

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Jerome is being a bit of a brat at breakfast. Galavan decides he needs to be taught a lesson. Set during s2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a popular pairing but I'm posting it anyway.

“Honestly Jerome, you shouldn’t talk about your mother that way.”

Jerome raised an eyebrow then quirked his head to the side, he chuckled. “Oh really?”

Theo raised an eyebrow back at him and nodded. “I’m serious.”

Jerome scoffed and licked a blob of strawberry icing off of his thumb, the last trace of his second breakfast donut. “What do you care about some dead whore?”

“That’s just the kind of language I’m talking about.” Theo chided, using his greater age to take on a disapproving, parental tone with the younger man. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you to respect your elders?”

“Oh yeah. Plenty of times.”

“You didn’t listen to them.”

“Not a bit.”

Theo sighed and finished his coffee in a couple of long, slow sips. It was black and bitter, not filled with milk and sugar like Jerome’s cup was. Jerome hummed contentedly and went to pick up another donut. A chocolate one this time.

Theo reached out and pulled the plate away from him. Jerome’s eyes met his, confused for a second, then amused. 

“I think you’ve had enough sugar to last you all week, and it’s not even nine o’clock in the morning.” He commented. A barely noticeable smirk tugged at the corners of his thin lips when Jerome rolled his eyes and began to sulk like a child. He wasn’t fond of the boy as such, but he was entertaining. 

“Spoilsport.” Jerome huffed. “First I can’t call my mom a whore, then I can’t have a third donut.”

“Both perfectly reasonable requests I would have thought.” Theo replied. “Your late mother’s promiscuity is not appropriate breakfast table conversation.”

“What is then? The weather? The stock market? How fetching Tabitha looked in her evening dress last night? Just stop me if I’m getting warm.” Jerome was baiting him and Theo could tell. He decided that he would play along for a bit, he didn’t have any appointments until the afternoon.

“You’re being very childish this morning, Jerome.”

“Am I?” Jerome smiled, his head propped up on his hands. 

“It’s almost as if you want me to be annoyed with you.”

Jerome gasped and moved back in his chair, he put a hand on his heart, acting as if he was hurt by the mere suggestion. Theo remained stern. It was an act, but a good one.

“I think you need a lesson in manners.”

“Oh?”

“A time out. Or maybe even a spanking.” He watched the younger man closely for his response and he saw a flicker of uncertainty cross over his boyish features before he quickly hid it with a laugh.

“Ooh. Have I been a bad boy, daddy?” Jerome teased, leaning forwards with his elbows on the table again and smiling broadly at the older man. But Theo had seen that moment of doubt, and he decided that he liked it. He’d like to see it again when he pulled him over his lap. He’d enjoy feeling him tremble slightly as he pulled his pyjama bottoms down to reveal his ass. 

“You have indeed.” Theo had finished his coffee so he stood up from the table and began to walk over to the nearby couch. Jerome didn’t follow, so when he got to it, Theo gestured for him to come over. “Come here.”

Jerome stayed where he was for a couple of seconds. In those seconds, Theo imagined that he was weighing up whether to obey or to be difficult. He decided to do as he was told, for once. Maybe he was curious, maybe he didn’t want to seem like he was scared of getting smacked.

“Take your dressing gown off.” Theo instructed, sitting down in the middle of the couch. 

“You’re not going to do it for me?” Jerome joked, getting a little flirtatious. Theo didn’t rise to it, because this was a punishment, and that seemed to surprise Jerome a little. 

They had been intimate before, but it was nothing serious to Theo. It was just some entertainment for the long nights before his plan finally came together. 

Jerome undid the obscenely expensive red dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. He was wearing blue pyjamas beneath it, the fabric was soft and thin and he had only done up half of his buttons. 

Theo patted his lap. Jerome hesitated. He gave the older man a mischievous, derailing smile. Instead of lying over Theo’s lap, he sat on it, facing him. Theo let him, but looked unamused. 

“Jerome.” He scolded.

“I can think of other ways for you to teach me a lesson.” The redhead began to kiss him. His teeth biting and nipping at Theo’s lips. His hands running over his shoulders, then his chest. Theo was deceptively thin, but there was muscle to him. The monks had trained him well. Jerome was younger, springier, but Theo could break him in two if he wanted.

Theo waited until Jerome’s teeth were safely away from his lips, then he slid his hands to the younger man’s waist, and pushed him to the side suddenly, so he was forced off of his lap. Then, just as Jerome let out a cry of surprise, he pulled him back over it, but this time, so he was lying facedown over his thighs. 

“Hey!” He protested, whining because his fun had been cut short. 

This time it was Theo’s turn to chuckle. He placed a hand on Jerome’s back to keep him there and tugged down his pyjama bottoms. “I told you, this is a lesson.”

“It’s too early in the morning for a ‘lesson’.” Jerome huffed, looking over his shoulder at him with an almost endearing lack of amusement. 

“Oh I don’t think so.” Theo brought his hand down hard onto the younger man’s exposed ass, leaving a pink mark where he’d struck. Jerome hissed and tensed over his thighs. It was a nice sound, a nice feeling. He slapped him again, just as hard, on the opposite cheek. “But if you really think so we could repeat this in the evening.”

Another smack. A little harder this time.

“To make sure you’ve really learned your lesson.”

Jerome had pale skin and it seemed like he coloured easily. A few slaps and his ass was already pink. 

“Ow. Hey, that actually stings a little.” Jerome complained, but Theo wasn’t inclined to take it easy on him. He continued to swat him, picking up the pace and striking each spot several times, until it almost became unbearable, then going to another. Jerome began to squirm and whine and grunt and Theo could tell when it was no longer just an act.

“Ow! Ugh, hey! Hey, ow! Quit it!”

He was becoming feistier, actually trying to stop it. Theo smirked and held him tighter.  
  
“Now, now, Jerome. Be a good boy and take your punishment.” His smile broadened when Jerome swore in response. 

He had dished out a few spankings in his time and he had learned that the time to stop wasn’t when the other person was squirming and cursing under their breath, nor was it when they were wailing loudly and making ridiculous promises. It was when they were sniffling and whimpering with regret and had given up trying to fight their way out of it.

Jerome took a while to get to that point, but eventually, when his ass looked very sore indeed, he heard the first telltale sound of a sniffle. 

“Starting to regret your attitude now?” Theo asked, rubbing his palm over the marked skin, feeling the heat radiating from it. Jerome sniffed in response. Theo swatted him again, provoking a louder one. 

He decided that was probably sufficient for a first time. He’d still be sore at bedtime. Theo was looking forward to raking his fingers over the tender flesh, the pink and red bruises, and making him whine for a different reason.

“You can have another donut now, if you like.” He said as he pulled up the younger man’s pyjama bottoms. Jerome let out a shaky laugh. 


End file.
